Kotodama
by sayan-P
Summary: Hay segundos que son preciosos: se ríe, se llora, hay felicidad, amargura, accidentes, travesuras. Veinte mundos contenidos en pocas vidas. Colecciòn de viñetas.
1. 93 Celebrate

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 1**

**Tema ****93. Celebrate**

Mientras abría los ojos como platos y recogía sus brazos y los ponía en jarras sobre su cadera, apoyando todo su peso en su pierna derecha, Milk tenía que admitir que a veces se molestaba muy seguido con Goku.

Algunas de esas veces, admitía con cierto orgullo, ella lo hacía porque le importaba demasiado la sonrisa de su esposo como para andar permitiendo que se fuera a cuanta batalla le saliera al paso. Temía perder de una vez por todas la afable media luna de su sayajin favorito.

Otras veces se sentía en franco derecho a perder la paciencia con el carácter tan poco marital y civilizado de su amante marido como para dejarle pasar todas las tonterías que se le ocurría.

Milk abrió y cerró la boca, una vena haciendo acto de presencia en su frente, palpitando desbocada. Flexionó sus dedos, cerrándolos por fin en puños pero al parecer no podía encontrar palabras suficientes para expresar lo que sentía al ver sus mejores macetas de rosas arruinadas, los pétalos de las flores esparcidos sin cuidado por la cama y por el cabello desordenado de Goku mientras él con una sonrisa le gritaba "¡Feliz Aniversario Milk!" y le estampaba tremendo beso en la mejilla.

Había también aquellas veces en que la pobre mujer no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

_Kotodama_: palabras mágicas que según la superstición japonesa, le dan el poder al que las usaba para controlar o materializar lo que nombra.

_Celebrate_: Celebración

_*El viento se paraliza, el mundo enmudece, la tierra tiembla, se abre de ella sale* LLEGUÉ!!! Mis queridos lectores heme aquí, de vuelta en !! *Su _cast_ le echa porras* La universidad todavía no ha podido conmigo!! Y sí, después de años de no publicar nada regreso con este pequeño gran trabajo: lo que les presento en esta ocasión es una serie de veintitrés viñetas o _drabbles _largas (historias cortas entre 100 y 400 líneas) creadas a partir de los 100 temas que ofrece en su _profile_ de _**Dozen and One Stars**_; cada viñeta será la interpretación que su bien amada autora le da a la palabra y, de ser necesario, una explicación del por qué de dicha interpretación será dada en las siempre fieles notas de pie página!_

_Espero les gusten, como siempre di tienen alguna queja, comentario, duda existencial o simplemente me quieren ofrecer otro tema mándenme un _review_ ;D Jya na!_


	2. 91 Hospital

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 2**

**Tema ****91. Hospital**

Los pájaros alzaron el vuelo, asustados.

La tierra tembló con el increíble poder.

El cielo tronó.

La gente huía despavorida.

"¡Por Kami! ¡Huyan todos! ¡Debe ser otro monstruo que ataca el planeta" gritó espasmódicamente la jefa del departamento de enfermería, sin molestarse en ajustar sus anteojos. Al ver que tan sólo unos cuantos de los que estaban bajo su mando atendían a la orden, se acercó a una de las enfermeras mayores que continuaba trabajando con unos informes tranquilamente a pesar de los gritos de terror "¿Pero y es que usted no oye eso? ¡Catástrofe! ¡Sálvese!"

La susodicha enfermera pareció tardar unos segundos en notar los apremiantes consejos de su superiora. Sonriendo algo forzadamente, se quitó los tapones de los oídos "¿Qué ocurre?"

El hospital volvió a temblar y se escucharon más gritos de histeria "¡Eso! ¿Qué hace tapándose los oídos en una crisis así?"

"Tengo dos razones" dijo, mientras volvía a proteger sus tímpanos y alzaba la voz "La primera es que Son Gokú y su hijo, Son Goten, están aquí. La segunda es que, como entenderá por los chillidos, el padre acompañó al hijo a vacunarse"

La superiora puso cara de entendida.


	3. 90 Bomb

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 3**

**Tema ****90. Bomb**

Vegeta cayó en la cama como un tronco, haciendo saltar varios centímetros en el aire a su otra ocupante. Bulma se pasó una mano por el frente de su pijama para arreglar posibles desperfectos y se volteó hacia su bien amado príncipe azul "¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema?" le preguntó, colocando el marca libros y cerrando su lectura.

"Me voy. Me largo. Renuncio. ¡Sí! Vegeta, el Príncipe Sayajin renuncia y huye pero todo con tal de no verle la cara a tu engendro" dijo, enfatizando cada palabra con un ceño en caída libre y movimientos espasmódicos de sus manos.

Bulma río de buena gana "¿Trunks? Está creciendo Vegeta, ten paciencia… piensa que es como entrenar" lo animó, arrimándose más a su lado mientras este se incorporaba y se sacaba la franela "¿qué hizo ahora?" le preguntó, haciéndole un círculo en la espalda con su dedo índice.

"Pues nada, digno infante tuyo debía ser: vio un show de televisión y ahora hace bombas y se cree piromaníaco" refunfuñó, sacándose las botas y tirándolas de cualquier forma "Ya verás, me vuelves a poner de niñera de ese mocoso y más nunca me ven" terminó, cruzándose de brazos.

Abriendo los ojos con extrañeza, la chica se quitó unos mechones de cabello turquesa del rostro y vio a Vegeta "Ah caramba" comenzó, dejando el libro en la mesita de noche sin ver y trepando al pecho del sayajin "Siempre se me olvida que tengo dos niños en la casa a quienes consentir. Veamos cómo pagaremos tus brillantes y heroicos esfuerzos de escuadrón antibombas…"

* * *

_Bomb_: Bomba


	4. 85 Hate

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 4**

**Tema ****85. Hate**

Vegeta se preciaba de odiar muchas cosas: odiaba a Kakarotto el primero. Era el hombre más detestable del universo, el único que se atrevía a retarlo, el único que se atrevía a _ganarle_ y todavía tenía las agallas de tratarlo como un amigo. En su opinión, Kakarotto y compañía eran gente detestable.

En segundo lugar Vegeta odiaba al resto de las cosas del universo: para ser un rey digno de todo lo que existía había que saber mostrarle a las cosas en qué lugar están ubicadas y el odio era una manera bastante sutil de darles a entender que no merecen más que el nivel más bajo.

En tercer lugar, y últimamente estaba contemplando seriamente elevarlo a un empate teórico con Kakaroto, Vegeta odiaba a las féminas: todas ellas, sin excepción eran un dolor de cabeza, un gasto innecesario de oxígeno y por sobre todo… todas aquellas con cabello turquesa eran un peligro a evitar a toda costa.

Dando un leve respingo, el Príncipe Sayajin volteó y observó a Bulma, que se acurrucaba más cerca de él, buscando su brazo. Del otro lado sintió débilmente un movimiento y volteó para ver una copia de la mujer en versión diminuta pateando para llamar su atención y levantando los bracitos. Al mecerla un poco más cerca de él, Vegeta suspiró y pensó con cierta resignación que alguien debió advertirle de todo esto desde hace tiempo.

* * *

_Hate_: Odio, odiar.


	5. 75 Positive

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 5**

**Tema ****75. Positive**

Un grito meció de lado a lado el edificio central de la Corporación Cápsula. Temiendo por sus queridas plantas, la madre de Bulma corrió en delantal y todo hasta su invernadero y, al ver que todo estaba en su lugar aunque un poco oscilante, trató de encontrar la fuente del ruido.

Caminó por pasillos interminables, aguzando el oído para ver si captaba algo, pero después de semejante chillido la casa volvía a regresar a la normalidad. O al menos hasta que la respetable señora Brief se le ocurrió darse por vencida y pasar por uno de los baños para limpiarse las manos llenas de harina.

Al abrir la puerta del que tenía más cerca se encontró con un bulto en el suelo. Abriendo los ojos como para captar mejor la escena, notó que el bulto, de hecho, era la forma de Bulma bajo su bata de baño, que se estremecía convulsivamente. Preocupada, arqueó una ceja y se acuclilló, meciendo suavemente a su hija "¿Bulma, cariño? ¿te encuentras bien?" al no recibir más respuesta que la que su hija le trasmitió a través de le tela encogiéndose aún más, la señora Brief terminó de preocuparse "¿Tú fuiste la que gritó? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Llamó a un médico? ¡Bulma!"

Del montoncito de felpa azulada apareció la cabeza de su hija, sus mejillas surcadas por lágrimas, su cabello en desorden y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, con expresión incrédula "No…" comenzó a balbucear, volteando lentamente para ver a su madre.

"Pero entonces…"

"¡No!" gritó la chica, recuperando carácter y sacando su mano derecha de entre todo el desastre "¡No quiero a ningún médico, quiero al desgraciado de Vegeta!" estalló, fuera de sí blandiendo la paletita en el aire como si fuera una espada, pero, a pesar de los años sin posar su mirada en una, la señora Brief vio con sorpresa lo que era.

La prueba de embarazo se iba tornando cada vez más azul.

* * *

_Positive_: Positivo, afirmativo.


	6. 74 Fire

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 6**

**Tema ****74. Fire**

A Trunks le gustaba el fuego. Cuando sin querer había de su cama un ahoguera para el campamento indio que Goten y él construían, Trunks no pudo evitar ver fascinado cómo el fuego se alzaba, rugía y se movía imponente, consumiendo todo a su paso con su majestuosa fuerza mientras Goten corría de un lado a otro, echando insignificantes vasos de agua o avivando el fuego prendiendo el ventilador, todos intentos fútiles de buscarle una solución al problema.

A lo lejos, escuchó el pitido de la alarma contra incendios y escuchó el bramido de su padre mientras aparecía por la ventana, levitando bañado en sudor. Con un solo movimiento de su mano apagó el fuego, los llamó varios sobrenombres floridos, los amenazó sobre los posibles castigos si volvían a interrumpir su entrenamiento y regresó a la cámara de gravedad.

Sin escuchar a Goten, Trunks le sonrió amablemente a su cama chamuscada y reflexionaba que sí, el fuego le gustaba: le recordaba a su papá.

* * *

_Fire_: Fuego, fogata.


	7. 72 Slow

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 7**

**Tema ****72. Slow**

Se podría decir mucho de Son Goku: que era fuerte, valiente, un poco torpe, jovial, leal, infantil, glotón, tonto, un tanto bestia y testarudo.

Se podían decir muchas cosas y la gran mayoría de los adjetivos se le agolparon en la mente a Milk cuando lo vio pasar por la puerta de la habitación, diciéndole como cualquier otro día que su comida era la mejor, que ni compararla con la del otro mundo.

Muchas palabras le formaron una niebla blanca, espesa de felicidad, llena de gozo y cuajada de lágrimas en su cabeza cuando Goku se montó de un salto en la cama y la miró pícaro, alargando una mano para acariciar su cabello

"_Tadaima_"

Y Milk pensó muchas cosas y con un golpe juguetón apartó la mano y se lanzó a sus brazos, dejó que su llanto lo besara y resumió lo que realmente era su esposo.

"_Osoi_"

* * *

_Slow_: Lento

_Tadaima_: Expresión usada cuando se llega a algún lugar "Ya llegué".

_Osoi_: Adjetivo que puede significar "lento" o "tarde" según su aplicación o según el contexto. En este caso se puede tomar como cualquiera de las dos.


	8. 58 Summer

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 8**

**Tema ****58. Summer**

Gohan se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el suelo, tratando de no pisar la mano de nadie: aquél año el calor hacía una hazaña de sentar en el concreto para observar los fuegos artificiales, pero la gente de Ciudad Satán no se amedrentó y había llegado por montones a la orilla del río. Con inquietud, buscó entre la multitud de las primeras filas la trenza azabache de Videl, y suspiró cuando la vio hablar animadamente con su padre, señalando divertida el cielo estrellado, expectante.

A su lado, escuchaba a su propio padre mordisquear la comida tranquilo. Extrañaba a su madre, quien religiosamente los había traído a ambos al festival todos los años pero, aprovechando que Goku había regresado del otro mundo ella pensó que sería lo mejor que él los llevara a ambos.

En sus piernas y también comiendo un algodón de azúcar, Goten se sentaba mirando inquieto a Goku. Gohan sonrió al ver su cara llena de pegotes de azúcar y que las manos del niño comenzaban a brillar bajo las luces de los faroles, producto de una mezcla de azúcar derretida y colorante mal mezclado.

En ese momento, anunciaron el comienzo del espectáculo por los megáfonos y Gohan escuchó un "¡oh!" colectivo cuando las primeras chispas de colores saltaron al cielo. Tanto su hermano como su padre rieron con inocencia. Goku se inclinó hacia ellos para comentar algo cuando Goten se quejó de no poder bien desde el suelo. Prometiéndole un rápido crecimiento entre risas, Goku dejó de lado la comida y lo cargó sobre sus hombros.

Gohan suspiró, estirando cuanto puedo las piernas y pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, aquél verano traería un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

_Summer_: Verano


	9. 57 Fever

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 9**

**Tema ****57. Fever**

Vegeta no había entendido bien de dónde le había salido semejante fiebre a su primogénito. Lo miraba mover los brazos alocadamente, agitar las manitas hacia el techo, incluso le escuchó hablar sobre las leyes mundiales de los derechos infantiles y, más incomprensiblemente aún, de los derechos de los trabajadores y cómo se les recompensaba después de ocho horas de _dabajo_.

Arqueando una ceja ante la falta de consonantes agrupadas en el vocabulario de su hijo de cuatro años, Vegeta volvió a sus ejercicios sin prestarle mucha atención "No me interrumpas, ve a pedírselo a tu madre y déjame entrenar en paz"

Trunks miró a su padre seriamente y puso los brazos en jarras, frunciendo el ceño como tantas veces había visto hacer a Bulma cuando esta se disponía a ganarle una pelea al Príncipe Sayajin "¡Pero ella me dijo que te preguntara!" exclamó indignado.

Fastidiado, Vegeta se incorporó y utilizó su mirada asesina "Ningún mocoso mío va a andar jugando con un oso de felpa" le espetó.

"Sí, pero yo también soy el príncipe" dijo con airada dignidad real "¡Y el príncipe quiere peluche gigantote de la tienda!"

El bien amado sayajin frunció el entrecejo y escuchó el eco del argumento de su vástago rebotar en las paredes de la cámara de gravedad. Ambos se miraron unos minutos y algo cedió dentro de Vegeta al notar cómo su enano de cuatro años sacaba el pecho en lo que asumía era una posición de realeza "Como le digas algo a tu mamá de esto no llegarás vivo a tu cumpleaños…"

* * *

_Fever_: Fiebre


	10. 47 Kill

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 10**

**Tema ****47. Kill**

Estaba aburrido hasta la pared de enfrente. Quería hacer algo, lo que sea, por más anodino y tonto que fuese con tal de desentumecer su cerebro de la inactividad. Con la mirada buscó una piedra en el suelo o un rasguño con lo que entretenerse, pero en vano: su propio reflejo le devolvía una mirada adormilada desde las frías paredes de acero. De un salto, se cruzó de piernas y brazos y se sentó recto en su catre, acomodándose la capa y, no sin cierta vanidad, acomodándose el cabello.

Vegeta frunció el ceño tal y como lo hacía su padre y comenzó a gritar órdenes imaginarias donde le construían un campo de entrenamiento y enviaba una legión de sayajin al espacio para conseguirle un planeta lleno hasta rebosar de comida.

Volviendo a cruzarse de brazos y haciendo oídos sordos al silencio hueco y metálico de la nave, bajó la mirada, buscando en el borde de sus botas algo que le diera permiso a formular su tercer y más anhelado deseo.

Con una manita enguantada, se rascó la mejilla y adquirió un rostro adusto al sentir cómo varios pasos apresurados cruzaban el pasillo, pero no se acordaban del pequeño que aguardaba dentro de la habitación y no le dijeron lo que sucedía. Encogiéndose un poco de hombros, volvió a asumir su actitud digna de un rey y a abrir la boca cuando un gran remezón recorrió la nave y zarandeó a Vegeta de un lado a otro.

Tragando en seco y tratando de agravar su voz infantil, levantó la frente y le exigió al aire "Y de paso tráiganme a mi padre… que lo quiero ver" ordenó, notando enfadado cómo la emoción se filtraba entre sus palabras y le daban un tono ansioso y asustado.

Repentinamente la puerta de su habitación y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa saltó del catre, procurando que su capa se moviera lo más realmente posible "Ya era hora Radditz ¿tienes idea de todo lo que me han hecho esperar? Y ¿a qué viene tanto movimiento?"

El pequeño detuvo sus preguntas al ver la gran mancha roja que recorría el antebrazo y una de las mejillas del guerrero, que inmediatamente se inclinó delante de él y le miró con ojos fríos, calculadores con el brillo de guerra resplandeciendo en ellos "Su Majestad, su padre ha sido asesinado y Lord Freezer destruyó el planeta Vejita, tendremos que abandonar la nave… Rey Vegeta" e hizo una profunda y rápida reverencia.

* * *

_Kill_: Matar


	11. 34 Neutral

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 11**

**Tema ****34. Neutral**

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Trunks fue desentumeciéndose, la sangre dejó de correrle a toda velocidad en las venas y ya pudo oír el silencio sepulcral de la noche que los envolvía por encima del latido de su propio corazón. Fingiendo calma, volteó a ver a su amigo Goten que suavemente bajaba los brazos que momentos atrás habían protegido su cara.

"Bueno…" comenzó el segundo, tragando el seco "Pudo haber sido peor… ¿crees que se den cuenta?" preguntó al final con una risita nerviosa.

"No sé" admitió Trunks, sintiendo todo el peso de sus catorce años caer sobre sus hombros, encogiéndolos "Pero creo que el oficial de tránsito que viene por allí sí se dará cuenta de que el poste está un poco más inclinado"

Cruzándose de brazos y con expresión de resignado fracaso, Goten suspiró "Claro, sabes cómo usar el espejo retrovisor, pero la palanca de las velocidades… eres todo un genio Brief" se mofó, comenzando a levitar por encima de su asiento.

"¡No es mi culpa!" espetó el chico mayor, sacando las llaves del contacto, los papeles y CD's del carro e imitando a su amigo "¿Para qué sirve poner 'neutro' si el carro deja de responder a los pedales? ¡Yo propongo una revolución vehicular y que lo quiten!"

Mientras ascendían al cielo de la noche y dejaban botado y abollado el carro de Bulma a varios cientos de metros en el cielo, ambos sintieron las comisuras de sus labios subir en una sonrisa cómplice "Bueno" exclamó el heredero de la Corporación Cápsula mientras Goten le ponía una mano en el hombro "Manejar no es tan genial"

"Sí" concedió el otro "Es mejor volar… ¿Tienes hambre?"


	12. 28 Deliver

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 12**

**Tema ****28. Deliver**

La primera vez que se enteró pensó que todo era un malentendido, que dentro de unos días volvería a intentar y se desengañaría, volviendo a la rutina de aparente alegría y obvia depresión de los últimos meses.

Pero después de una semana la barra azul seguía allí, riéndose de ella por incrédula, parecía cobrar vida y decirle que semejante susto sólo le pasaba por tener un hijo y no recordar cómo funcionaban las cosas para traer al mundo otro.

Un hijo.

Milk bajó el brazo, atontada y vio por la ventana del baño, escuchando cómo en algún lugar del fondo de la casa la voz monótona del preceptor que le había conseguido a Gohan le enseñaba las teorías de la física calórica.

Asustándose al sentir algo húmedo correr por su mejilla, se volvió para ver en el espejo cómo sus lágrimas rodaban libres. Milk notó que sus rodillas desfallecían y se apoyó en el lavamanos, respirando hondo para evitar hacer ruido.

Goku se las iba a pagar por enviarle semejante regalo de despedida, ya él vería... siempre había tenido un condenado buen gusto para los regalos.

* * *

_Deliver_: Envío, encomienda, enviar.


	13. 27 Reverse

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 13**

**Tema ****27. Reverse**

Gohan miró furtivamente a uno y otro lado: su habitación estaba tan desolada como la quería, con las ventanas y las cortinas cerradas. Bien. Mordiendo su labio inferior se arrastró hasta el pie de su cama y volvió a mirar sobre sus hombros antes de sacar de debajo del colchón un libro de colores apagados, profundamente manoseado en el que se leía con esfuerzo "Anatomía y Otras Ciencias del Cuerpo Humano" por título. Sonriendo apagadamente trepó hasta su cama, se acuclilló sobre su libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas rápidamente hasta llegar al lugar en donde se había quedado.

Estudiar nunca había sido tan satisfactorio.

Inmerso en su lectura nemotécnica, Gohan falló en escuchar la puerta que se abría silenciosa y ver cómo una orgullosa Milk asomaba la cabeza, sonriendo radiante ante la estampa de su único hijo inmerso en un libro voluminoso de los que Gokú utilizaba para hacer pesas. De puntillas y utilizando todos sus años de entrenamiento, se acercó, curiosa por ver la materia en la que su Einstein (que ese era el nombre real de su hijo, dijera lo que dijera la partida de nacimiento) leía.

El carraspeo de su madre sacó a Gohan de sus elevados pensamientos "¿Hijo querido?" le escuchó preguntar "¿Me podrías explicar por qué la portada de tu libro está al revés y de una de sus 'páginas' sobre sale una 'P' dorada?"

Sonrojado como una granada, Gohan bajó la cabeza y se despidió internamente de su práctica de anatomía del día.

* * *

_Reverse_: Reversa, al revés, de cabeza.


	14. 23 False

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 14**

**Tema ****23. False**

Goku miró sobre sus hombros pensando que había algo que no cuadraba con la escena: según Krilin, Milk debería estar deshecha en lágrimas en sus brazos, llorando de felicidad por la gloria de su pronta vida de casada.

Pero todo lo que él escuchaba era un silencio profundo y desesperante y pensó que como la cosa siguiera así debía elevar su ki al máximo y salir volando del restaurant.

Literal.

"¿Milk?" preguntó dubitativo "¿Estás bien?"

Después de unos segundos de silencio en que la voz de alarma de su cabeza se hizo más fuerte, sintió la mano de su prometida serpentear bajo la suya propia y comenzar a darle un apretón, por lo que el sayajin respiró profundo aliviado.

"Goku…"

"¡Dime!"

"¿Me podrías explicar por qué el anillo de compromiso que le das a la mujer de tu vida dice '_made in china_' y el brillante de plástico está rebosando pega?"

Goku se preguntó si Krilin podría reunir las esferas del dragón y revivirlo antes de su boda.

* * *

_False_: Falso.


	15. 20 Love

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 15**

**Tema ****20. Love**

Levantó la mirada al cielo estrellado y, recostándose en la yerba húmeda, trató de contar aquellos puntos argénteos que brillaban elusivamente sobre su cabeza.

Comenzó, aletargada por el aire frío, pesado y húmedo que el tifón había dejado en el lugar: una estrella pequeña, una grande, una azulada, otra que brillaba blanca y otra que parecía se movía de lugar y jugaba a las escondidas con todas las demás.

Se dio cuenta de que no las estaba contando con propiedad y bajó el brazo, cansada y suspiró: era una tarea tan grande, tan pesada contar aquel lienzo cuajado de joyas… respirando profundo sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y volvió a levantar el brazo.

Una, dos, tres… cuatro y cinco… diez y quince… veinte… ¿o estaría contando la misma dos veces? Enfurruñada, hizo ademán de bajar el brazo definitivamente cuando una mano grande y fuerte se entrelazó con la suya y la mantuvo erguida, ambos dedos índices apuntando en la misma dirección, mientras que escuchaba el sonido seco de un peso caer sobre la tierra. El silbido de su ropa mientras cruzaba las piernas y se quedaba allí, detrás suyo.

"¿Te ayudo?" preguntó, su voz logrando una sonrisa "Parecen muchas como para que las cuente una sola persona…"

Riendo por lo bajo, ella estrechó débilmente la mano, temiendo que si lo hacía con demasiada fuerza la ilusión se desvanecería y nuevamente quedaría sola tratando de abarcar sus sueños.

"_Mou hitori jyanai kara…_"

Y allí, con terca perseverancia, se quedaron los dos.

* * *

_Love_: Amor

_Mou hitori jyanai_: "Ya no estoy sola"


	16. 19 Crazy

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 16**

**Tema ****19. Crazy**

"Estás loco"

Por toda respuesta él le sonrió más abiertamente y le tomó la mano "Pero si todo va a estar bien… anda, no te va a pasar nada"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y vio hacia abajo "¿Me detestas tanto que vas a dejar que me parta el cuello?"

Él rió, acercándose momentáneamente a ella para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, cual si fuera un niño pequeño "Ni una ni otra"

Con cuidado se acercó al borde y se prometió que pediría un reembolso de esposo por uno aburrido, normalito y tedioso. Respiró profundo "Confío en ti" le advirtió.

Años después Milk todavía recordaría con sentimientos encontrados cómo entendió toda la filosofía _zen_ en unos instantes al saltar en caída libre desde un acantilado gigantesco de _Paozu Yama_ sólo para ser recogida en pleno vuelo por Goku, unos centímetros antes de una colisión fatal con el suelo firme y ascender suavemente gritando muerte lenta a su esposo que le sonreía emocionado.

Goku estaba loco, aunque tal vez le parecía así porque ella estaba loca por él.

* * *

_Crazy:_ Loco/a, locura.


	17. 18 True

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 17**

**Tema ****18. True**

Si le llegaban a preguntar, como Milk se encargó de hacerlo en innumerables ocasiones, ella nunca sabía cómo responder: que si estaba escrito en las estrellas, que si era cosa de polos opuestos, que si ambos eran la mitad de la misma naranja o que simplemente todo ocurrió porque Kami no le tenía ningún aprecio a su paz mental.

Acariciando los mechones azabache de su nuca mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y la obligaba a arquearse ligeramente cuando su mano se aventuró más debajo de su cadera, Bulma reflexionó que no importaba cómo había llegado a querer tanto a _su alteza_ ni cómo había comenzado todo porque después de todo allí estaban, al amparo de las cuatro esquinas de su habitación, en casi total oscuridad.

"Cierto" suspiró ella mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su príncipe y escuchaba cómo él le hablaba en una lengua extraña, tosca y dura al oído, contándole bajito la historia de él, la de ella, la de ambos en aquel pequeño y vasto universo de su amor.

* * *

_True_: Certeza, verdad.


	18. 16 Peace

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 18**

**Tema ****16. Peace**

En su larga vida (¿corta? Él no sabía decir bien, después de todo, él había tenido que soportar sus seis años de vida él solito, y vaya que era un camino tortuoso y extenuante) Gohan consideraba que lo tenía todo. Bueno, casi todo: tenía una cama suave, tenía mascotas hasta más no poder porque vivía rodeado de monte y culebra y, mucho más importante, tenía a su papá y a su mamá.

… La falta olímpica de una nube voladora para él solito pesaba en su consciencia, pero, según dijo algún filósofo famoso que citó su mamá, no se podía tener todo en la vida.

Sus días pasaban tranquilos y él veía la pereza de las nubes al volar sobre su ventana, oía el susurro del viento cuando comenzaba a deslizarse al mundo de los sueños durante sus siestas y, justo antes de caer dormido, sentía las manos de su mamá acariciarle el rostro y a su padre jugar con su cola, acariciándola afectuosamente.

En su larga-corta vida, Gohan era un niño muy feliz y así quería quedarse, entre los conejitos de las mañanas* y las peleas de sus padres por el desayuno, en paz, por siempre.

* * *

_Peace_: Paz

*Referencia a un texto de Francisco Massiani titulado "Los Conejos de la Madrugada"


	19. 9 Cheat

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 19**

**Tema ****9. Cheat**

Con una leve risotada de victoria, Vegeta levantó un puño al aire y miró con desprecio a su oponente caído. Se sentó mejor sobre la alfombra y descansó la espalda sobre el mueble mientras observaba orgullosamente la tabla de resultados y el leve tintineo que lo anunciaba ganador invicto.

El leve sonido de la música cambió la tonada y la pantalla parpadeó varias veces mientras presentaba la secuencia de inicio. Murmurando un discurso que llevaba preparado desde la tarde sobre la superioridad en todo del Príncipe Sayajin, se acomodó mejor y con el dedo pulgar sobre el _joystick_ iba a comenzar nuevamente cuando la luz inundó la habitación con su resplandor y las sensible pupilas de Vegeta se quedaron ciegas por unos segundos.

"Eso es trampa" Bulma trató de ocultar su sonrisa, pero en vano al ver como Vegeta carraspeaba y trataba de freír a la consola de videojuegos de su hijo con la sola mirada "Vegeta, Estás haciendo creer a tu propio hijo que hay un fantasma vengador que borra todos sus records de la lista" añadió con tono reprobatorio, sentándose a su lado e inclinándose sobre él para agarrar el segundo control "Y a todas estas ¿a qué estamos jugando?"

Vegeta volteó los ojos y suspiró, resignado.

* * *

_Cheat_: Hacer trampa.


	20. 5 Son

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 20**

**Tema ****5. Son**

Estoicamente, Vegeta siguió lanzando patadas al aire, por alguna razón sin lograr reunir la fuerza de concentración y de voluntad suficiente para hacer algo distinto. La puerta de la cámara de gravedad se encontraba abierta y una fresca brisa de crepúsculo se abrió paso y se arremolinó a su alrededor, pero el Príncipe Sayajin no vio necesario un cambio de rutina y lo más que hizo fue cambiar su apoyo a la otra pierna.

La casa estaba tétricamente en silencio, toda presencia humana ausente del edificio de la Corporación Cápsula. Un grillo en alguna parte del jardín entonó la primera melodía de la noche a lo que pronto se le unieron cuantos bichos había en los matorrales de la señora Brief. Deteniéndose cuando repentinamente notó que la cámara estaba en total oscuridad, Vegeta aguzó el oído sólo para percibir su propia respiración y el sonido de las gotas de sudor resbalar hasta el piso.

Y fue entonces que lo sintió. Lejos de allí, tanto y tan pequeño que se preguntó cómo pudo captar aquel ki tan insignificante, crecía por segundos una nueva energía, en su mente una pequeña figura amorfa que se retorcía.

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, quitándose el sudor de la frente, gruñendo por lo bajo.

Si le preguntaban él no se había dado por entendido del niño que ahora lloraba con fuerza ensordecedora en brazos de Bulma, ni tampoco tenía ganas de ver a su primogénito.

Pero la curiosidad, sí, eso, se apoderó de él. Se sintió flotar en contra de sí mismo y se vio cruzar la ciudad hasta un edificio lúgubre y blanco.

* * *

_Son_: Hijo.


	21. Kiss

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Dragon Ball me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**KOTODAMA**

**Historia 21**

**Writer's Choice: Kiss**

No era la primera vez. Ella sabía bien cómo debían correr las horas, se sabía de memoria las líneas de la obra, recordaba perfectamente la danza y sabía cómo comportarse.

Ella lo sabía, lo sabía bien pero, por alguna razón oscura, no podía estar tranquila, no podía acallar el tempo alocado de su corazón, ni respirar con normalidad: sentía cómo él la miraba, miraba todo su cuerpo, podía percibir sus músculos tensarse y relajarse, cada una de sus huellas digitales marcarle el cuerpo, sus muslos, su antebrazo, el calor que despedía su nuca cuando ella se apoyó allí, buscando un rinconcito de serenidad porque creía enloquecer, perder el sentido o perder el control, cada vez que él rozaba con su aliento sus mejillas. Contuvo una exclamación cuando él comenzó, lentamente, a abrirse paso hasta sus labios, saborearlos y ella estaba naúfraga, no tenía asidero y nadaba contracorriente, peleando contra su fuerza que amenazaba con devorarla entera.

No era su primer beso: Bulma sabía que eso del "beso especial" no existía, que todo era la llave, la nota principal que encendía el amor y basta. Nada especial. No era su primer beso pero en cuanto Vegeta la atrajo hacia él, susurrándole algo que ella no entendió al oído, y sus rodillas cedieron ante la carga de tanto sentimiento, Bulma Brief supo, por vez primera, lo que era un beso.

* * *

_Kiss_: Beso.


End file.
